


The Marshes

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Legolas has seen the Dead Marshes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Corpse Land

Legolas and Gimli sat by the fire. The elf looked into the fire and spoke as if he were seeing it all happen in front of him. 

“They were everywhere – the dead. They lay in the water as if asleep, hands crossed on their chests, weapons laid atop them. But you could smell their decay. The whole marsh smelled of death, sickly sweet and horrible.”

Gimli said nothing, just poured another cup of brandy and handed it to the elf. 

“Men, elves, dwarves… all in equal measure. All dead.”

“’Tis over, lad.”

“When I close my eyes, it’s never over.”


End file.
